Hasta conciliar el sueño
by Yukairi Nozomi
Summary: One-shot. TykkixLavi. Shounen ai. Una noche de insomnio, una misteriosa presencia en el cuarto de Lavi y una fragancia atraída por la brisa nocturna.


¡Hoooooooooooooooola gente! :3 ps aquí estoy con mi primer shounen ai de D Gray-man ¡Y nada más y nada menos que un TikkyxLavi! *O* que feliz soy xD

ps este one-shot fué producto de una noche de insomnio bastante tediosa y esto fué lo que salió xD. Es chiquito y muy, muy narrativo, pero espero y les guste^^

Ya sabemos que D Gray-man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino-sensei y bla bla bla -w-... la idea fué entera y completamente mia de mi y de mi atrofiada y enferma neurona xD

al fic!

**Advertencia y si no quedó en claro aalá arriba**: ¬¬ este fic es un shounen ai, si no te gusta el género favor de tomar el mouse y dar clic en la flachita "atras" y a los que si... lean, se los exijo xD

* * *

**Hasta conciliar el sueño**

**By**

**Jigoku Yuki**

Aquella noche había sido espantosa. Más de lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrado a soportar. El viejo bookman le había dejado demasiados libros para leer. Había estado desde que se puso el sol más o menos a las 7:30 encerrado en su habitación, sin cenar, prácticamente comiendo libros, hasta ya pasadas las 2:00 am. Se sentía agotado y entumido. Miró con pesadumbre la pequeña, en comparación de cómo estaba al principio de su tormento, pila de libros que se hallaba a su lado. Ya en unas cuantas horas terminaría. Por ahora, sólo quería dormir.

Se quitó la banda de la cabeza, dejando que sus pelirrojos cabellos cayeran libremente sobre su frente. Después la camisa y el pantalón, sin molestarse en ponerlos en su lugar, aventándolos en algún recóndito lugar de aquel estropicio. Caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que la fresca brisa nocturna entrara a la pieza abarrotada de libros.

Volvió hasta su cama, el único lugar libre de cualquier objeto a excepción de su almohada. Sopló a la vela, que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita del lado derecho de su cama. Y sin molestarse en taparse con las mantas, se recostó, dispuesto a dormir como una roca el resto de la noche.

Casi en cuanto cerró los ojos, se sintió incapacitado de volverlos a abrir en mucho rato.

Pasaron algunos minutos eternos para Lavi. Cambió varias veces su posición en un intento vano de ponerse cómodo, dormir para reponer energías y estar dispuesto a correr por su vida cuando molestara al exorcista japonés por llamarle con su nombre de pila, o en su defecto, haber dicho algo demás y le costaría el cuello.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, esperando el ansiado momento en el que Morfeo lo acogería entre sus brazos sumiéndose en la inconsciencia. Le dio vueltas a asuntos triviales, recordó algunas de sus bromas -y más de una había tenido que pagar con el precio de sangre y lágrimas literalmente, cortesía de Kanda Yu-, analizó cada recoveco de sus memorias, y al final, dejó su mente en blanco durante un lapso indefinido.

Aquello lo estaba fastidiando de sobre manera, bufó por lo bajo. Se moría de sueño y no podía dormir. No podía ser posible que eso le estuviera pasando precisamente a el. Según su reloj interno, había pasado más o menos una hora desde que se había acostado. Se sentía tremendamente frustrado. Trató de moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba y abrir los ojos. Si bien iba a ser una noche de insomnio, no tenía ganas de tener trabajo para mañana. Terminaría de leer esos gruesos tomos de historia y, en caso de aún no poder conciliar su tan añorado descanso, tal vez y hasta avanzaría con otro par.

Su intento de levantarse de su cómoda cama fueron vanas, viéndose imposibilitado de siquiera mover un dedo. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y los párpados parecían estar pegados. Aquello no podía estarle pasando. Verdaderamente que le sorprendía la cantidad de mala suerte que era capaz de atraer... y eso en un solo _puñetero_ día.

Arrugó el entrecejo. Su garganta estaba tremendamente saca y entre el silencio de la noche un fastidioso zumbido en los tímpanos era la cereza del pastel, comenzado en un ruido apenas perceptible llegando a ser algo tremendamente desagradable, produciéndole un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Y nuevamente comenzó a divagar. La obscuridad siempre le había parecido demasiado atrayente, demasiado... intrigante. No sabía si era por su instinto de bookman, su necesidad de descubrir algo nuevo, o simplemente la mera curiosidad de descubrir los secretos que eran cobijados por esa engañosa y cruel manta negra. Pero aquella noche, aquella obscuridad... era distinta.

No sabía cómo describirlo. La atmósfera, por tan sólo un instante le había parecido más espesa, rayando a lo asfixiante. Una inquietud le aprisionaba el pecho, aunque más que inquietud, parecía ser presentimiento. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no era miedo de eso estaba seguro, pero aquella sensación de estar siendo observado siempre le había provocado esa reacción inconscientemente. Sumándole el hecho de que no podía moverse ni abrir el ojo que no estaba cubierto por el parche -el cual se le había olvidado quitar debido al cansancio- eso se agravaba de forma considerable.

Sintió una agradable ráfaga de viento que se había colado por la ventana acariciar su rostro de forma amable, reduciendo su tención. Percibió un suave olor a colonia, una fragancia suave bastante agradable, masculina y fresca.

Ante el último pensamiento se sorprendió. ¿Por qué había logrado advertir aquel aroma a colonia?

Una pequeña caricia en su mejilla. Superficial. Muy, muy suave. Como si el autor de ello tuviese miedo a tocarlo.

Un cálido dedo comenzó a delinear su rostro, como en la caricia anterior, apenas y teniendo contacto entre ambas pieles.

El pelirrojo únicamente trató de acompasar su respiración. Alguien se había colado hasta sus habitaciones sin haber sido detectado, y por demás, tampoco lo había escuchado llegar. Que vamos, no había sido lo más prudente dejar la ventana abierta, pero estaba más que seguro de que el extraño no había entrado por allí. Ni por la puerta, eso habría sido demasiado estúpido y poco precavido.

El autor del mimo siguió su cuidadoso recorrido, pasando por su barbilla, nariz, cejas, pómulos y finalmente en sus labios, delgados y tentadores.

Lavi se había sobresaltado. No habría brincado ni nada. Su ritmo cardiaco seguía como siempre y la respiración seguía tratando de ser acompasada y profunda. Pero si se había sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color rojizo. Dio gracias a que todo estaba obscuro.

La mano del intruso se alejó de la cara del futuro bookman, cosa que desalentó al joven exorcista, a pesar de que no sabía el motivo de esa emoción que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. Inmediatamente sintió como comenzaban a acariciar sus cabellos, al principio siempre cautelosas, conforme pasó el tiempo el inocente mimo pasó a ser meramente un jugueteo.

La presencia no identificada tenía un efecto relajante y tremendamente somnífero en su persona. Verdaderamente comenzaba a dormitar, luchando por seguir disfrutando del tacto que ofrecía el extraño. Se iba sumiendo en la inconsciencia, que por ironías de la vida, deseaba no quedarse profundamente dormido.

Una acompasada respiración se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, lo suficiente como para poder sentir el imperceptible olor a tabaco del aliento que se mezclaba con el suyo.

-...Hasta conciliar el sueño, querido exorcista... -Aquel timbre de voz, embriagante y atrayente, jamás creería que aquel noe era autor de aquel reconfortante acto. -... estaré aquí... -Dijo con voz pausada y relajada.

Lo único que sintió antes de caer rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo, fue una extraña calidez en sus labios y en su frente.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver, fueron un par de ojos ambarinos que lo miraban de reojo.

Y fue allí donde se quedó profundamente dormido, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

-Me debes una ¿ne Tykki? –Decía la peliazul con algo de diversión gravada en su aniñado rostro.

-Jeh, supongo que tú también aprovechaste el tiempo, Road…

Una mueca algo macabra adornó el rostro de la noe. El castaño sólo suspiro. Parecía que el chico albino tendría pesadillas por mucho tiempo.

Pero, mientras tanto, él allí estaría con su exorcista pelirrojo en sus noches de insomnio, velándolo… sólo hasta conciliar el sueño.

Sabía que aquello era arriesgarse. Tal vez mas de lo necesario. Pero valdría la pena. Después de todo la obscuridad es engañosa y atrae al hombre inconscientemente. Nadie sabe lo que se puede hallar entre el manto de sus sombras… aquel juego prohibido no es la excepción. Y el ojiverde ya había caído rendido.

A la sombra de Dios quien sabe qué es lo que puede pasar.

**--------------**

Well... eso fué todo n.n espero y haya sido de su agrado :D

me acabo de dar cuenta de que hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja o.o...

tenemos que hacer algo xD!!!

bueno, me despido

Sayooo!!

PD: TwT reviwes porfaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hagan feliz a esta mala autora con un comentario bueno, malo... incluso tomatazos y mensajes bomba xD!


End file.
